


Daddy's Little Pup

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [30]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Luke, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Luke is in heat and needs his daddy Alpha for next few days...





	Daddy's Little Pup

Michael is speeding way over the speed limit, but it’s important. His baby boy is on heat and texted him to come over.

Since his rut cycle is almost ending, it’s not the worst-case scenario.

“Baby?” Michael uses the spare key he has to enter Luke’s apartment.

“Daddy!” Luke mewls out, sounding like he’s in the living room. “I’m _so_ wet…”

Michael already detected the wetness flowing out of Luke’s hole, and he growls before dashing over to his omega.

“Fuck, you’re soaking the nice sofa,” Michael growls as he flips Luke onto his stomach. “How long since your heat started?”

“Dunno,” Luke mewls, already sounding fucked out. “I woke up feeling the great need to be fucked by you and slick coming out of my ass.”

“Fuck.”

Michael does a quick job at losing his sweatpants he was lounging in his own apartment he shares with his best friend Ashton. The said best friend just gave him a knowing look when Michael shot out of his favourite reclining chaise and left without saying much. He pushes just the tip inside his baby’s hole, earning a loud whine from him.

“Just fuck me, please,” Luke sobs out, as if it hurts to be _not_ penetrated by Michael’s cock. “Please, please, please…”

“Such a cockslut.”

Michael slams rest of his way in and thrusts into Luke’s prostate mercilessly, knowing his baby loves it that way. Luke lets out loud ‘ah, ah, ah’s’ and ‘fuck me harder, daddy’s’, with Michael’s palm resting between his shoulder blades, his ass raised up high. It doesn’t take long before Luke’s first high of the night, and many more to come, but Michael is far from being done.

He pulls out and flips Luke onto his back, throws his legs over his shoulders, and thrusts back in with a primal growl. Luke moans out from the deeper penetration, his eyes fluttering close. Michael takes pride in how well he can please his omega, and how vocal he can be. He likes the neighbours hearing how good he is.

“Gonna come again like a good pup, yeah?” Michael growls, pistoning his hips into Luke's. “Bet you can't stop thinking about my cock even when you aren't on your heat.”

“Always,” Luke sobs out, sounding too turned on to care. “Gotta, gotta.”

Luke comes with a loud whimper, coating Michael's stomach with the pretty translucent white.

“Knot me, please daddy,” Luke cries, his cock chubbing up again. “Need your knot.”

“Almost there, pup,” Michael promises, continuing to plough into Luke's abused prostate.

Michael pops his knot about an hour into fucking Luke, and Luke just loves it, shouting out endless cries of ‘daddy!’ Michael stays still as he shoots ropes after ropes of cum inside Luke’s hole, growling possessively. Luke comes again.

“Fuck,” Luke whispers, his cock half-hard, his heat keeping him from being flaccid. “I need you to fuck me again.”

“Gladly.”

 

They wait until Michael's knot goes down before Luke suckles on his tip. Michael loves the fact that their rut/heat cycles overlap, making it easier for their sex life to be extra active. They don't have sex a lot compared to Ashton and his omega, Calum, but when their cycle hits, they fuck all day long.

“Such a nice mouth you got, pup,” Michael growls, his fingers gripping at Luke's curls. “Such a nice mouth to fuck.”

Luke responds by taking more of Michael's cock into his mouth, about half fitted in. Michael takes the incentive and thrusts in rest of the way, and fucks his boyfriend's face until he's fully hard. He pulls out once his goal is achieved and pushes Luke onto his back.

“Ready, baby?”

Michael pushes in when Luke nods, cursing at how wet his baby boy is. As he fucks hard into Luke's hole, more slick comes out, and Luke moans endlessly. It takes a few more minutes before Luke reaches his fourth high of the day. Michael pulls out and lies on his back, letting Luke climb on top as his cock swells up again, due to his overdriven hormones, and mounts him. Michael doesn't mind, not when his rut cycle ends two days and his own hormones are high.

Luke impales himself on Michael's thickness and mewls as he finds his prostate from the get-go. Michael lets his omega take his own pace, growling every time he clenches his dripping hole. Next time Luke come, Michael knots him again, the base of his cock flaring up.

“Imagine how fucking adorable you'd look when your tummy rounds up from our baby pup,” Michael growls in Luke’s ear, who whimpers in response. “I'd fuck you every day to let you know how beautiful you still are to me.”

–

Michael and Luke have been resting for an hour, until Luke’s slick starts to drip out more than the usual (for an omega in heat). Michael smirks and shoves three fingers in at once.

“What suddenly turned you on?” Michael croons, his free hand massaging Luke's ass. “More than your heat would make you, that is.”

“Wanna… wanna be full with your cum until we conceive,” a blush covers Luke's porcelain skin. “Wanna have your child…”

“Fuck,” Michael feels his cock twitching. “You wanna come from my cock and be impregnated?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Michael hooks a leg over Luke's waist from behind, shifting from their spooning. He takes his fingers out and replaces it with this cockhead. He pushes in all the way to the hilt, garnering a loud whimper from Luke. He knows he's found the omega’s prostate dead-on.

“Taking my cock so well like a good boy,” Michael croons, thrusting hard, deep, fast into Luke's prostate. “Want to be full with our pup so badly.”

“Daddy…” Luke whines, coming in spurts onto the sheets. “Fuck, more, daddy.”

Michael obliges happily, his thrusts getting sloppier as he nears his own climax. Luke comes again a second before Michael fills him up, his knot flaring.

“You're so tight, no matter how many times I fuck your boy cunt,” Michael growls out, nipping at Luke's neck.

–

Michael strokes Luke's curls as his omega sleeps. They had sex for five hours straight and even with his heat hormones, Luke needs a wee break.

“I love you so much, my pup,” Michael whispers against Luke’s cheek.

“Hi, daddy,” Luke giggles.

“You're supposed to be asleep,” Michael chuckles.

“Can't sleep too long when your body's close to mine,” Luke explains. “You're a really sexy alpha.”

“That's a relief to hear,” Michael presses a loving kiss to Luke's forehead. “I wouldn't want to be an unattractive Alpha to you.” 

“That's impossible,” Luke giggles again. “You got these jewel green eyes that are just so fucking…” Luke shudders. “Instant turn-on when I look at your eyes during dirty talk _anywhere._ ”

“ _Anywhere_?” Michael smirks. “Are you sure? We could be just about _anywhere?_ ”

“I have to wear really loose sweatpants so you don't jump me every time I'm near you,” Luke giggles. “So you won't see how turned on I am.”

“You can always stay in your sexy lace panties,” Michael nuzzles his nose to Luke’s neck. “Put on a show for me.”

“Calum won’t like that,” Luke giggles.

“Speaking of, where is he? Did he decide to stay at mine and Ashton’s place during your heat?” Which is pretty sweet, in Michael’s opinion.

“Yeah, he wasn’t fond of the fact that I’m loud last time we had sex in his presence in the flat,” Luke giggles. “You’re due for relieving me, daddy.”

“Fuck, this month’s heat is better than your last,” Michael growl out, able to smell the slick coming out of Luke’s hole. “You can’t wait for my cock, can you?”

“Daddy, please,” Luke whines out, the begging making Michaels’ cock chub up. “Wreck my hole, please, daddy.”

“Anything for my baby boy,” Michael complies.

Michael strokes himself to full hardness and rolls Luke on top of him. Getting the message, Luke straddles him and slides onto his cock, mewling as he goes down on him. Michael grunts low at the feeling of Luke’s slick-but-still-tight walls clutching his cock. His omega slowly bounces on his cock, letting out those cute moans he loves so much. Luke's face contorts from an orgasmic rapture, coming hard all over Michael's chest. The omega hardens again from his heat hormones and continues to bounce with a series of whines.

“Good boy,” Michael whispers, wrapping a hand around Luke’s cock. “Riding daddy like the obedient bitch you are.”

“Your obedient bitch,” Luke pants, sounding close to his high again; Michael lost count of how many times his mate came already. “Feels so good…”

Michael raises his free hand to push three of his fingers inside Luke's mouth. The omega sucks on the digits submissively as he rides Michael's cock, his thighs quivering as he comes again. Michael flips them over with a growl, starting to plough into Luke's prostate in a brutal, merciless pace. Luke yelps out from onslaught of pleasurable, overly sensitive pain, his head tilted back against the pillows. Michael loves how Luke's body is reacting, how his pretty cock chubs up again. He keeps thrusting into Luke's prostate until the omega comes in dribble, the clenching walls milking out Michael’s knot.

“I'm really hoping we get a pup from this heat,” Luke giggles when Michael confesses, still inside Luke's body as his knot goes down. “I'm serious! We've been mates for almost four years now.”

“Mm, whatever you say, daddy.”

–

Michael wakes up to the sensation of Luke's mouth on his very hard, very leaking dick. He moans when his mate gags on him, looking up at him with teary eyes.

“Fuck, you're so desperate for me to fuck you, aren't you?” Michael rasps out, slowly pulling Luke off his cock. “Get on all fours, now, baby.”

Luke does as he's told, the scent of his slick making Michael growl in a possessive manner. He lines up behind Luke and slams in all the way, making Luke choke on his pretty moans.

“Always tight even when you're all wet and loosened from my cock,” Michael croons, setting a quick, harsh pace against Luke's prostate. “Always need me to fuck you so you can come multiple times like the slut you are.”

“Y-your slut…” Luke mewls out, sounding like he's crying from pleasure. Michael knows that tone all too well. “Daddy, harder, please!”

Michael complies, driving into Luke's prostate harshly. Luke yelps, his walls convulsing around as he comes. Michael keeps thrusting, wanting Luke to be relieved from his heat, even if it's for a short while. Exhausting his cute omega seems like the only way to that. He knows from years of experience that it takes at least two orgasms per round for Luke to be relieved, and he isn't against that. He loves sex with Luke, on or off their heat and rut.

“So good,” Michael grabs a hold of handful of Luke’s hair, forcing his head back. “Gonna take my knot again like the good boy you are, baby boy?”

Luke nods the best he can with Michael's grip on his hair. Michael slams into Luke's prostate couple more times before his knotting process begins, triggering Luke's release as well.

“Love you,” Luke says dopily as Michael stays inside him for the duration of the knot.

“Love you too, pup.”

–

It's Day 2 of Luke heat and Michael's currently buried deep inside his omega. The said omega is mewling from oversensitivity as he's already come twice. Michael can feel his knot will pop soon, so he pulls out and crawls up to straddle Luke's chest.

“I'm gonna knot in your mouth. Gonna love that, yeah? Choke on my knot?” Michael croons.

Luke nods when Michael taps his tip against his lips. Michael thrusts into Luke's mouth and doesn't stop until half his cock is buried inside Luke's throat. The omega lets out a horny moan, his eyes watering up. The alpha thrusts shallowly until his knot pops. More spluttering and gagging comes from the omega.

“Good pup,” Michael presses a kiss to Luke's tear-soaked cheek after his knots dies down. “You're such a good pup, baby. You're the best I can have.”

“Do I deserve a reward?” Luke mewls.

“You do, baby,” Michael agrees.

Michael then removes himself from Luke's body just to flip him onto his stomach. He doesn't waste any time before starting to lap at Luke's wet hole. The omega lets out loud cries, rocking his ass back. Michael smirks against the puffy hole as he delves his tongue in, earning a loud moan from his mate. He flicks the tip of his tongue against Luke’s sensitive prostate. He rotates between flicking against it and jabbing at it until Luke is letting out a string of ‘fuck’s’ as if praying. He wraps a hand around Luke's cock and starts jerking him off. The in-heat omega comes for the third time that day.

“Need to come again,” Luke whines as his cock swells up almost instantly. “Want your knot inside my tight ass.”

“Fuck,” Michael moans as his cock reacts to Luke’s words. “Tell me more.”

“I wanna ride your huge cock,” Luke pants out, probably too-hormone wrecked to care how desperate he sounds. “That way, I can take your entire cock in me. Deeper penetration too. I'll come so hard so many times before you knot me. Or you can take me from behind like the bitch I am. Ram into my prostate the way only you can and make me scream your name. Make me cry from how good you make me feel.”

“You made daddy so hard, baby,” Michael ruts his cock between Luke’s ass cheeks, making the omega mewl. “Gotta fuck good you for that.”

“I'm so wet for you, please,” Luke whines. “Need your knot. Need it, need it, need it.”

Michael blames it being the last day of his rut for how horny he is himself. He shifts their bodies around until Luke's straddling him and slams up into the omega’s willing hole.

“C’mon, baby,” Michael purrs at the tightness surrounding his cock. “Do what you told me you'd do.”

Luke puts his dainty hands on Michael's check and slowly starts to bounce, gasping every time Michael's cock tip jabs at his prostate. The alpha growls possessively, slapping Luke's ass as he mewls.

“Fuck yourself harder on daddy's cock, pup, make daddy proud,” Michael orders. “C’mon, you can do it.”

Luke nods and starts bouncing harder on Michael's cock, moaning and whimpering every time he manages to fuck himself into his prostate. Those moans and whimpers get louder and sure enough, Luke is coming in thick spurts all over Michael's chest. The alpha quickly flips them over, without slipping out, and starts ramming into that special angle. Luke's cock is hard and leaking again by the time Michael is close to knotting, and when he does, Luke screams out ‘daddy!’ like a prayer.

Michael crashes down on top of Luke, waiting for the knot to go down. Luke giggles and turns his head around to kiss Michael's cheek.

“Love being your body pillow,” Luke confesses.

“I know, baby,” Michael smiles. “You've told me a million times.”

“Well, I wanna tell you every chance I can get,” Luke giggles again.

“How long before you fuck me again?” Luke asks innocently. “‘Cause I'm still horny.”

“Pup, you're on your heat, of course you're horny,” Michael nuzzles his nose to Luke's neck in a fond way.

“D’you think we've succeeded already?” Luke whispers with a giggle following the loveable sound.

“We’ll found out, baby,” Michael pulls out when his knot finally has gone down. “Want me to rim you?”

“Please, please, please!” Luke begs shamelessly. “Eat me out until my thighs tremble from coming so hard, daddy.”

Michael moans low from those dirty words. He growls as he slaps Luke’s thighs; the omega moans. His cock is harder than steel now. He ignores his boner for the time being and starts lapping at the slicks coming out of Luke’s hole. He delves his tongue in straight away, aiming for Luke’s prostate. Luke whines at the teasing strokes, rocking his hips back. Michael only chuckles as he brings his fingers to the mix and jabs at Luke’s prostate, hard. The omega mewls loudly, spurting all over his own chest.

“Want me to fuck you now?” Michael asks in a gravelly tone.

“Please,” Luke begs. “Need to come and be full.”

Michael throws Luke’s legs over his shoulders and pushes in roughly. His mate starts screaming when he ploughs in over and over again into that overly sensitive spot. Before long, Luke is coming, spurting between their bodies.

“Good girl,” Michael growls out as he continues to thrust into Luke’s pliant, abused body. Luke whines out from the pleasurable sensitivity. Michael continues to fuck into Luke’s prostate, making him come again. The omega mewls from hypersensitivity, yelping as Michael chases his high.

“Good girl,” Michael reiterates as he feels his high is so close he can taste it. He bites into Luke’s neck and snarls, his knot popping. Luke yelps and whimpers as he walls clench around Michael’s flared up cock, coming drily. “Taking my cock so well…”

“Yours…” Luke whines, the constant nudge against his prostate probably too much for his abused hole.

“Bet you’re gonna look so fucking beautiful once your pregnancy shows,” Michael coos. “Everyone's gonna know who the father is.”

“You…” Luke lets out a breathless moan.

 

After his knot goes down, Michael makes a blanket burrito out of Luke’s sex-and-orgasm-battered body. The omega giggles when Michael tries to tuck his head inside the burrito.

“Daddy~” Luke giggles again. “Your little one needs to come…”

“Such a cockslut you are for mine, aren't you?” Michael growls out as he spanks his mate. “Need to be full of me.”

“Need to, need to,” Luke mewls pathetically. “Want your cum.”

Michael unwraps Luke from the burrito and drives straight into his mate's prostate, earning a loud mewl. Snarling, he grips hard onto Luke’s hips and ploughs hard and deep into his walls, making him come within two minutes. Michael keeps fucking into his mate’s prostate, and by the time he’s bred his loving omega, Luke’s slit is barely oozing any cum.

“So fucking pliant, very loud,” Michael rasps, the flare of his knot still expanding. “Much appreciated.”

“Were I not so tired,” Luke puffs, “I’d call you a meme addict.”

–

**_Three months later_ **

 

“Lemme see the goddamn sonogram, Luke Robert Clifford,” Michael growls, baring his teeth at his husband, who’s ten weeks pregnant. “I wanna see our first child’s first sonogram.”

“But daddy,” Luke pouts, hogging the tiny square paper. “I’m still trying to figure out which one’s the head and which one’s the feet.”

Michael sighs and lets his husband look at their son’s sonogram a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two out of three HBD LUKE Muke oneshots :)


End file.
